


Just some TakaYama Flower Shop AU

by keichankapaana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, TakaYama, Takaki sells flowers, Yamada is a cheesy idiot, the corniest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keichankapaana/pseuds/keichankapaana
Summary: Takaki owns a flower shop. Yamada gives him flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is so corny and it's a pretty common troupe but even if you realize what's going on I recommend not looking it up.  
> Just for the fun of letting the fic explain itself

Takaki had this one customer he just didn't understand. Like, okay, you can be a hopeless romantic or whatever, but buying your _florist_ a _flower_ everytime you go into the shop? He sold flowers for a living, he could have as many as he wanted! And yet for some reason he kept them, put them in water or dried them, even had one of each type in a notebook and stared at them for what felt like hours at a time. He'd always liked flowers, liked to take care of them, water them and watch them grow, but he knew it was a different kind of fascination tying him to those. It was like they were trying to tell him something, all of them perfectly arranged, dried in a way that maintained their former beauty.

First it had been a gloxinia. On a Summer day, this guy he only knew from seeing him check out the shop's flowers when he passed by suddenly came in and asked for a bouquet of thornless roses. A date, Takaki guessed, used to that kind of thing. But the customer kept staring at the gloxinias that had just came in that day, asking about them, apparently irritated that it had taken so long for them to arrive given that they were already in the middle of the season. Takaki just smiled and told him they'd had some problems with the company, too focused on the bouquet to even think much of the other man's words. It was then their gazes met, and the stranger asked for one of the small flowers, paid for everything and left it laying on the counter, so carefully placed it looked like it was staring right at Takaki. He thought of putting it back for sale, but he somehow knew it wasn't right. It'd been a gift, so he kept it.

Next came a blue hyacinth. It was a bit off its season, but God knows no one can stop a flower that's decided to grow. Besides, he was getting all kinds of flowers from all over the world lately, so season had stopped mattering a long time ago. Things were a bit different the second time around. He asked for the blue flower first, staring right at him, then chatted a bit while Takaki was getting his bouquet ready, distracting him slightly from the task at hand and making him a bit slower. His name was Yamada, he'd moved to the neighborhood not so long ago, and he _really_ liked flowers. He stressed that, looking somewhat annoyed, but it only made Takaki laugh softly. That changed Yamada's expression immediately, a hint of tenderness sparkling in his brown eyes as he placed the hyacinth right in front of Takaki. Then he disappeared again.

After that, Takaki received gloxinias and prepared bouquets from time to time throughout the whole Summer. Yamada didn't seem interested in any flower that wasn't either very seasonal or very easily found. He just once bought him an aster, staring at him expectantly, but Takaki just didn't know how to react. And so time went by. The both of them started to talk more and more while Yamada's visits lasted, especially if there were no other customers in sight. Yamada turned out to be much sweeter and also much grumpier than he'd expected by his dreamy, playboy looks. He was working at a restaurant down the street, and when he heard Takaki liked to eat he started coming around some weekdays after dinner, bringing food boxes with the leftovers of what he called "his masterpieces". He didn't like his hair to be messy and absolutely needed his apron to match the rest of his clothes or else his day'd be officially ruined. But he was also cheerful and funny, and he had the cutest smile, just that he tended to use it to joke about his _dashing good looks_ and spitting out sassy comments without even having to think about them.

They were so caught up in their simple, everyday life that Fall caught them by surprise. They'd been enjoying life day by day, their small talk, their leftover meals, their bouquets and their gloxinias. For a second Takaki looked outside the window and into the cold day that had just started, allowing himself to think that was the best way time could possibly go by - in a blur of equally calm and happy days. He also thought that might be over with the gloxinia season, but red chrysantemums took their place, and the rest remained unchanged. Yamada'd come by with a grin on his face, ignoring Takaki's complaints as he paid for a bouquet that had recently went to daffodils and a flower for him, they'd eat and the younger boy'd leave with the promise of more meat next time.

Winter went by as more of the same, and Takaki felt like he'd never been happier. He now had a daily red carnation, and his hair had grown longer so Yamada liked to place the flower between his tangled, light brown locks, perfectly balanced on his ear. The day right after that happened for the first time he got a calla lily, but other than that he had to get used to red carnations decorating his hair, the pockets of his apron, the counter where he used to work. Yamada had stopped buying bouquets from him a while ago, but in exchange he kept paying for more carnations that surrounded Takaki completely, to the point where he felt like his life was filled with nothing but red carnations. Whatever that meant.

And that's when that customer came. He smiled way too much at Takaki's carnations for someone who's just seeing _flowers_ at a _flower shop_ , but when Takaki asked about it, the answer was even weirder.

"It's always nice to see people in love," he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

The stranger looked confused for a second.

"That's what they mean, right? It's flower language for red carnations."

"Is it?"

Everything fell into place, the last few months of his life suddenly explaining themselves. Yamada liked flowers _so much_. He knew _so much_ about them. Of course he was fluent in flower language, that cheesy idiot...

"I think it had a better phrasing for it, though, like admiration, like... _My heart aches for you_ ," the man elaborated, probably taking Takaki's silence as a sign of interest.

"What about gloxinias?" he managed to ask.

Again, it looked like he was having a hard time remembering, and Takaki hoped he wasn't just making all that up.

"Love at first sight?"

His heart skipped a beat. The first flower he'd gotten from Yamada, on that hot Summer day that now felt like ages ago. Love at first sight.

"Chrysantemums?" He had stopped caring about making a customer answer his questions about the flowers he sold for a living.

"Red?"

"Yeah"

"Also love. A lot of red flowers are, I suppose..."

"And blue? Blue hyacinths?"

"Was it... Not giving up? Or more like... _Constancy_."

That had been the second flower, probably when Yamada still thought Takaki could understand their meaning. For some reason he completely understood it now. He was telling him he'd be constant about them. Like he had been.

"Just... Just one more, a calla lily."

The stranger didn't even take a second.

"Beauty."

 _Beauty_. Right after Yamada put that first flower in his hair.

That felt like the most intimate one, like he'd peeked into Yamada's feelings, a thought he'd had and expressed in a way he was sure Takaki wouldn't understand. But there he was, realizing ages later that he had been called beautiful. In the language of flowers. He tried not to think too much of how weird that was, but it wasn't really that hard with the warm, buzzy feeling that as currently spreading through his body.

It took so long to get an ambrosia. They were expensive, hard to grow and hard to fucking find. But of course Yamada had chosen the game so he had to play it. During that time, he started to find everyone of Yamada's gestures so much more endearing, now that he knew how full of care they were. He'd see the younger boy roaming around the shop, inspecting the flowers, and notice that slight trace of unsteadiness in his expression, like he was trying to choose the right words to convey something, but none seemed to be enough. He'd always, always notice the small, grumpy frown when he gave Takaki a flower, like he was fed up with the man not getting a hint. But more than anything he learned to love the childish smile that parted his lips when he tangled a red carnation in Takaki's hair, suddenly happy with what he thought was his little secret.

Maybe that's why it was so satisfying to finally place the flower delicately in Yamada's smaller hands, getting from him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"You've figured it out!" he gasped, the flower resting safe between gentle fingers that closed around it.

"Yeah, kind of." He didn't really want to go through the whole _it wasn't actually me_ conversation.

"It took you long enough, you idiot!"

Takaki laughed.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe it was a bit too subtle?"

"You sell flowers for a living!"

They both smiled, surrounded by carnations and that one ambrosia that took up all of their attention.

_Your love is reciprocated_

Takaki had this one customer he just didn't understand. But it was definitely his favorite one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is corny shit but oh well  
> My sources for the whole flower thing
> 
> http://thelanguageofflowers.com/
> 
> http://www.fromyouflowers.com/flower-resource/meaning-of-flowers.htm


End file.
